Failures and Hopes
by Pinkuro
Summary: - Mirai Timeline - After Gohan dies, he finally meets his father and friends after many years missing them. oneshot


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of DragonBall Z. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Mirai Gohan, The (future) Z Warriors.

Pairings: None.

Warning: Spoilers for "Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks", not beta-ed, oneshot

Summary: (Mirai Timeline) After Gohan dies, he finally meets his father and friends after many years missing them.

Pinku: To understand this you must have seen "Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks" Or at least have an idea of it. And if something isn't really accured with the anime, sorry, it's been so long since I've watched it all (but I tried)... Anyway enjoy!

x

x

x

Failures and Hopes

x

x

x

Gohan sat down at plane King Yemma had told him about, apparently where it went he should go. He was still confused. He had just died. Gosh, died. He had let Bulma and Trunks and all the other innocent humans alone with #17 and #18.

He had failed them. He had failed all of them.

He looked at himself through the window of the plane. The scars were still there, the missing arm was still missing. He was just like he was when he got killed, no changes. He would expect that at least both his arms would be there, but that didn't happen.

King Yemma said they were going somewhere called Grand Kai's Planet, where all the powerful heroes would be.

His father and his friends would certainly be there.

He smiled. He wished he could see his father and friends so much. He missed them so much.

He didn't know how he handled it all alone. He wasn't made to be the strongest. His father was the strongest, not him.

x

x

"Hey Goku" The North Kai called out his pupil. Immediatly Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, Piccolo, Yajirobe, and Yamcha, looked up to see what he was going to say. "The plane is coming here with new heroes."

"Really? That sounds fun! It's so long since we have anyone new here!" Goku said excitedly.

"Why are you telling us this? You never come and tells us" Piccolo asked, intrigued.

King Kai knew someone would ask, he turned around and answered "Because one of the people in the ship is a known person of yours"

Everyone looked astonished. He didn't need to say anything anymore, they knew who it was.

It's been thirteen years, they were missing him, but sincerely they didn't want to meet him again this yearly.

Goku looked into the sky, trying to sense the person's ki "Gohan"

x

x

The plane finally landed. Gohan found several people sparring. So many strong people. He wondered if any of them was strong enough to beat the androids.

No, he thought, pushing away the thoughts. He was dead now, Earth shouldn't matter anymore.

But he couldn't help but think of Trunks, who wasn't strong enough, and Bulma, the one who survived everything.

Not far away, he found people walking over to him. It was the people he'd know when he was young. The faces he grew up with, and loved so much.

He felt his eyes tearing up, but he didn't want to cry.

He ran over to them.

"Father, guys. It's so long!"

"Gohan!" They screamed hugging him. They also missed him so much. He was so much different than they remembered, but they still recognized that little shy boy in this older survivor.

"You did well, Gohan" Piccolo said.

And it was too emotional, this meeting everything. Gohan cried. He cried for what he's been through, for how long he've wanted to meet with them, for all the people killed because he was too weak.

"I missed you so much" He sobbed in his father's arm, it was a one-sided hug since he only had one arm, but none seemed to mind. Goku was just shocked to see what the war did to his little boy. If only he hadn't gotten that heart virus... He hugged his son tighter, like it would protect him from everything he already had been through, and died of.

"We missed you too, Gohan" Goku said "We've missed you so much"

"Don't worry. You're home now." Krilling said, smiling warmily, Gohan smiled back, happily. He was right.

"Here the only wars we have it's way we go to peace out Hell" Yamcha said, smirking, the young man nodded, content.

Goha then dried his tears with his arm, he couldn't cry anymore. He already cried enough in life.

He got up and faced everyone, very serious. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry Piccolo, but you're wrong" He stated "I did not do well. I died instead of revenge your deaths. I let myself be killed before the androids were dead and the Earth was in peace" He let his arm hang and looked down "I failed you. I shouldn't be here. I'm not a hero"

"Humph. You're right. You're weak" Vegeta said like in his usual manner.

"Err Vegeta, stop it!" Goku argued, then looked back as his son, placing a hand on his good shoulder "Don't be silly Gohan. You didn't failed us. You managed to survive thirteen years with those bastards down there when none of us did, you are a hero. And don't forget I didn't even manage to fight with them due to my illness. If anyone is a failure I am"

"You're not a failure!" Goha argued "Nobody could have guessed you'll get that sickness, and there was no cure back then!" He felt a hand over his head, it was Piccolo's.

"Then stop saying you're a failure. Okay kid?" He smiled at the young man.

Gohan nodded weakly.

"I just hope Trunks and Bulma will be ok." Everyone looked at him. "I trained Trunks well, but he's too young and yet too weak to face the androids."

"Don't worry, he'll train, he'll get stronger." Krillin told him.

Gohan looked at him. "Yeah you're right. He has potential, he's young but he'll get very powerful, he'll be stronger than I very soon"

"Humph. Of course he will" Vegeta grunted, arms crossed "He's my son. He's the prince now, and the strongest because he has my blood in his veins. He'll kill those bastards you'll see."

"I hope so" Gohan spoke, but he was more trying to convice himself. "I hope so Vegeta. He's Earth's only Hope now"

x

x

x

The End!

x

x

x

Pinku: I just re-watched episosde 164 (the one whre Trunks tells Cell about his future) and Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks" my favorites episodes ever! I love future!Gohan. And while reading a fic I just had this idea.

I hope you had enjoyed. If you did please review, feedback is love :)


End file.
